


Dysfunctional Family

by HereWeShipEverything



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Dysfunctional Family, Ed is a dork, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fun, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Ice Cream, Kidnapping, M/M, Milkshakes, POV Edward Nygma, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Riddles, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, Timeline What Timeline, What Was I Thinking?, but also not a bad one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereWeShipEverything/pseuds/HereWeShipEverything
Summary: What happens whenThere isa Green, Riddle Loving overprotective Forensic who pulls trouble -and criminals shh- To himseldTwo detectives who swore to Protect the green riddle loving forensicA jealous Penguin who just wanted to come out of the closet but damn the DetectivesA Victor who was having too much fun with All The drama happening aroundThe dad of the riddle loving forensicOh and, this is probably gonna be hella longer, so lean back, grab your popcorn, and get ready for a long ride where we fuck up the entire timeline!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, everything is told in the summary, have fun!
> 
> （〜^∇^)〜
> 
> ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ)

He can do it.

He did it before

Well, technically he does it everyday. With a groan Edward pulled himself up from the bed which shouldn't feel this comfortable unless it was a traitor and decided to be alive and keep Edward on itself forever.

The first thing he did was to reach for his glasses, yawning loudly. He slowly got onto his feet, looking towards the kitchen. He wasn't hungry yet, so he decided to not prepare anything for Breakfast. Instead he got into the bathroom, and took a shower that lasted for 30 minutes. The warmth hitting his body felt so good after the fifth Night he pulled off without too much sleep.

Unless Harvey decided to tell Jim about Edward not going home and instead, hiding in his little place, working. He was forced to go home, with Jim threatening to take away the tools. And no one dared to stop him! So in order to keep working the other day, Edward went home.

He carefully stepped out of the water, a towel wrapped around his waist while he brushed his teeth and made his hair. His usual dark Green Sweater was dirty, so a simple dark Shirt would do this Time, he thought to himself. He put on the shirt, his usual pants, his shoes, and he was ready. He looked around one more time, the small place once shared with laughter and singing, now had the dead silence carrying on.

After he nursed Oswald back to health, Oswald had to go. He still visited him, of course, but sometimes it would be days before he got a word from him. Oswald's job was not easy too, so he would never judge him.

 

 

 

After 30 minutes, he was at the GCPD. It was more crowded than usual, with more criminals being stuffed behind bars everyday, and the new case

Black Rose, Jim and Edward actually decided to name it.

The victim usually had giant cuts on their chests, similar to watermelon carving, which showed a shape of a flower Edward still had difficulties with identifying. And the victim always had something on with a pocket, including a black flower from paper in them.

Edward Sighed, looking around, amused when he didn't see Jim Hovering behind his neck again. Since the third victim -which they had found 3 bodies-, Jim started getting paranoid. He started talking to Ed More often, making him socialize. It was nice, but the sudden interest was weird too. He soon figured out his paranoia was because of two of the victims being from the GCPD. Edward didn't know the two too well, so he didn't mind it too much.

"Riddle Man!" boomed a voice, not so far away from Edward.

Oh god, he totally forgot about **_him_**

Tom Dougherty.

Edward took a deep breath, spinning exactly 180° to fave the bulky man "Yes?" he asked, trying to hold his fake smile and calm voice together.

"Harvey wanted me to let you know that Jim was looking for you" Tom replied, scratching his chin. He looked at his watch, before dashing off "Gotta go, bye Little Riddle Man!" Ugh he hated that nickname. But it will have to do, if it kept Dougherty away from bullying him.

Edward didn't go up to the office right away, he still had to finish what he had to do back down in the lab. So for half an hour he went through a book he got from the library, searching for the right flower through the carvings on the dead body's chests.

And he was in his lucky day, because he managed to verify the first flower carved on the first victim. It was an Eyebright. The meaning of the flower was weird, and edward couldn't connect the dots. He wrote down what he could find, making his way to Jim's Desk.

 

"I heard you were looking for me?" Jim snapped his head up, drowning before smiling "Yeah, I am. Well you always arrived early and when I didn't see you around... " he shrugged. "And I wanted to know if you got anythinf on the new case"

"Oh, I actually did!" Edward Beamed, grinning. He handed the file to Jim, rocking on his heels. "I manages to verify the first flower, it is an Eyebright. "

Jim nodded, stuffing the file into a much bigger one. "Thank you. You think you can verify the others?"

"I will try" With a nod, Edward turned around, about to leave when He felt Jim's hand on his shoulder "Ah, before you go" Jim started.

And no, he did not like that voice one bit. It was that voice when Jim got really serious.

"Harvey thinks he saw Penguin around the GCPD. Be careful, and stay away from him, will you?" it was more like a mixture of request and a warning. Edward knew Jim and Oswald had a past with Jim, but never asked. So he just nodded and went back to the lab, not noticing the look Harvey was giving Jim.

Jim sighed, sitting back down on his seat, fiddling with the pen in his hand. Once Edward was gone, Harvey approached Jim. "Alright Jim, You have to calm down"

"I _am_ calm"

"Even I cam see how you are Jim, you need to let it go. Nothing is gonna happen to him, you know. He is not a first year kid who is unaware of the world outside. " Harvey Huffed. "It was just a coincidence that the both were Going to be working with Edward as a forensic" He explained.

Perhaps Harvey was right. It WAS just a coincidence. But jim had this feeling, and this feeling of him never proved Jim wrong. "You are right... But hey, he is socializing. He talks to YOU, Kristen, even Dougherty, so I call it a win" he shrugged. Harvey patted him on the back before an officer came up running and panting

"another murder... At the docks.. " The man explained through heavy breathings. Jim and Harvey exchanged Looks before flying up onto their feet, Jim going for Edward and Harvey going for the car.

The weather was not good, and being near water did not help Edward at all. He had his shirt only, they had left in a hurry to get to the docks.

So here Edward was, Shivering right next to the body while examining it. "uh... The blood hasn't dried, so that means the murderer killed him not so long ago. The only way for the murderer to get him here without the blood dripping was using a boat" he explained, moving around non stop. "and they can't snuggle something really loud here, so I would offer looking for smaller boats" there was a flower pattern he recognised on this one's chest.

Dahlia

the Dahlia flower expresses sentiments of dignity and elegance. It is also the symbol of a commitment and bond that lasts forever. Ok, Edward admitted.

This was very, very weird

"Uh, Harvey!" Edward called Harvey in, which was retrieving everything from Edward at the moment. "This one has a Dahlia Carved- "

Before he could speak, something really, really embarrassing happened.

He sneezed.

Well, sneezing wasn't a thing to be embarrassed. But when your sneezing sounded like a kitten sneezing, it got most of people's attention. Edward had a few awkward seconds with the whole group, until Harvey broke the silence

"Bless you"

"Thank you "

No one else spoke of it again for  
the rest of the day.

 

 

 

He was not jealous.

Oswald Cobblepot did NOT get jealous under no circumstances. Ok who was he kidding, he was jealous. Though he would never admit it. Jim has been close to Edward, he heard from his men in GCPD. Random murders starts happening, and suddenly Jim and Harvey are all over his boy- FRIEND! Friend, yes! Boy, maybe. With the boy separated from the friend.

"Victor" he snapped.

"Yeah?" Came a reply from the other room.  
"I want you to go pick Edward up. "

For a few seconds there was a silence, until Victor Poked his head in "what?"

"I said. I want you to go to GCPD"

"mhm"

"Grab Edward "

"mmmhm"

"And bring him here. Kidnap him if you need to"

And Victor grinned "With pleasure, boss. I think Jim missed my pretty face!"

 

>:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing :  
> Malefice Rose!
> 
>  
> 
> I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting, I didn't have access to internet, but I cam assure you I have so much ready to be posted!

Everything goes downhill after the sneeze.

That one... Damn... Sneeze.

"It was just a sneeze, I'm fine!" Edward Protested, trying to pry off the jacker that was thrown over his shoulder, which was too big for him. "I just sneezed, I'm fine. Harvey, Tell Jim I'm fine!"

"Jim, he is fine"

"Thank you! Now may I go into the lab and work?!" Edward didn't mean to snap, but he doesn't want the others poking the body to the left and right, only to break the perfectly carved flower on the chest again.

Jin sighs "Fine, you can. But before you go, I want you to meet your new... Lab partner" he explained, stepping away to reveal a tall figure

Edward raised an eyebrow, frowning. "But I didn't ask for a partner"

"Ah come on, be nice with him Ed. He was transferred here. He will be helping us with the case. He knows a lot about flowers too" Harvey interrupted Jim, peaking in. Edward huffed "Alright. What's his name?"

"Malefice Rose" the tall figure smiled, offering his hand. "Nice to meet you. It's an honor to meet the one behind all that crime and murder solving. "

Edward blushed at the comment, shaking his hand "T-Thank you" he nodded. Malefice smirked, bringing his hands together behind his back. "I will glad to help as much as I can"

Edward nodded, shrugging off the jacket from himself, leading the way to the lab with Malefice following. Once inside, Edward showed Him what was where, and how he did things out, and a little bit shocked by the end that Malefice listened till the end and payed attention.

"I... " Edward looked around, not knowing what to say. Normally when people ignored him at some point, so he never got to say anything else in the end. "well, now you know how things work. You can always ask me if you need anything else" he finished.

Malefice nodded, a soft smile on his face. "Thank you, Edward. If we can, I would love to see the body as soon as we can. The sooner we can identify the flower, the sooner we can take a break from all this" Edward nodded, agreeing with Malefice. A break every now and then was nice, now he knew.

So the two quickly started working. While working, Malefice asked for a few stories, he called, about how quickly he solved crimes, or any fun ones along with hard ones which Edward was glad to share through his POV. Edward admitted, it was way quicker with Malefice on his side. They couldn't yet identify the flower, unsure between the two which looked very similar. So they called it a break. 

In his small office, Oswald frowned, checking his phone every five minutes. "did Victor leave? I need Edward to identify a body for me!" he asked the other men currently working for him, getting only a nod. He sighed, forcing himself to put the phone down. It was useless, checking the phone every five minutes as if Edward would Come our crawling from the screen like in horror movies. 

Malefice suggested going for lunch, inviting Jim and Harvey, which happily accepted when there was Free food. Especially Harvey. Well who could blame him, who wouldn't accept free food? They all settled down at a cafe near the GCPD just in case something happened. Harvey and Jim ordered sandwiches and coffee, while Malefice got toast, and Edward ordered a simple salad. He hardly went to cafes like this, so he stuck with something familiar.

"So, I see you two are getting along quite well" Jim hummed, looking at Edward and Malefice.

Malefice nodded, smiling. "Yeah! Never thought I would get along or find someone like me, but Edward is like my long lost brother" Edward chuckled nervously. "I'll take that as a compliment "

Harvey snorted, taking a sip from his coffee. "Managed to find anything about the flowers?"

Both shook their head at the same time "I'm afraid we are stuck on that part. But we did find a clue its-"

"Pedals. A single flower pedal in the carving. It makes it easier to identify the flower."  
" No fingerprints, must be using gloves, but thin ones if someone wants to not damage such carving" They finished each other's sentences.

Jim and Harvey looked at each other, as Harvey shook his head. "Oh god now there are two of the nerds" He mumbled into his sandwich. Jim chuckled, taking a sip from his coffee. 

From the other side of the street, Zsasz was sitting on one of the benches, completely blended in with the crowd, watching the small group talk and eat in the cafe. Nothing was going to be easy, was it? Well, he couldn't kidnap Edward right under the detectives' noses, no, it would get boss's head into trouble. He sighed, pulling out his phone to report whatever he was seeing to Him. Because the new face sitting perhaps too close looked really.. Really suspicious.

The phone rang once

Twice

Three times

Until boss answered it

"WHAT- _What is it_?" He tried to not curse.

"I found him. But I can't get him out. "

"And _why_ is that?"

"he is with Detective Gordon, Harvey and somebody else I am sure I have never seen in Gotham, even in a morgue or in a grave " he reported

"Find out who Mr Nygma is with. And keep following him. Scoop him up at the first chance you got. "

"Understood-" and the phone call was ended before he could finish speaking.  
  


Harvey frowned, looking around without moving his head. He had this feeling that they were watched. He checked the building's windows, the crowd, the rooftops, but no sign of being watched. Jim noticed his friend's behaviour, slowly getting up "Should we go back? The sooner we can finish the case, the sooner we can go out like this again. Thank you for the sandwich and Coffee, Malefice"

Malefice just nodded his head. "No problem, it was nice to be able to go out and socialize. I hope to go out like this again, when we are not too busy. It's nice" Edward slowly got up, grabbing his jacket, putting it on.

After Malefice paid for the food and drinks, they got out of the cafe. Edward was behind all of them, walking slowly. With his phone buzzing, he stopped to pull his phone from his pocket, reading the message he got from "Mr P". He saved Oswald's number like that so no one would suspect that in fact, he was talking with Oswald. 

_From the start, I am sorry for what is about to happen, my friend -Mr P_

Edward frowned, reading the message again. "Sorry? For what?-" He was cut off by a car coming to a stop right behind him, the door opening, with two hands pulling him. He yelped, trying to not be dragged in but whoever was kidnapping him was stronger. Once inside the door was closed again, the driver driving away as fast as he can from the place.

And right next to him sat Victor Zsasz. Ok, he admitted, this was weird.

The first time he met Vic- Zsasz, he wanted to be called for now by Edward, they had a milkshake. A damn milkshake. He didn't understand why would a such person would do it, but the milkshake was good, he didn't comment on it in the future.

Oh. _Oh_...

Now he understood what Oswald Meant by his message.

He couldn't help but to laugh quietly. 

 

 

In front of the door, Malefice noticed something was missing. He checked his pockets, everything was in its place. He frowned, looking at Harvey. Jim and Harvey were there with them too. Oh no.

 _Oooh no_.

He turned around, almost loosing his balance, searching for Edward

_Oh crap_

He saw how protective The GCPD was around Edward after the incident with That... Tom Dougherty? He didn't remember his name.

_He was caught in the middle of the night, hitting Edward, well, beating him? Apparently Edward Saw the bruises on Kristen's arm, and tried talking to Tom. Unlucky, That night tom was drunk too. Good thing Kristen told the captain what happened, and Harvey Was forced to follow Tom and keep an eye on him. And that resulted in with Tom locked and forced to talk to someone about what happened and how he acted. And boom, suddenly people started noticing Edward. Sometimes Kristen would answer the riddles she knew the answer of, and Harvey would invite Edward to lunch when he wasn't working._

He was in BIG trouble.

**Fuck**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I am sorry, if you have been waiting for a new chapter for a long time. This chapter is just to let you all know, that i have indeed started this from scratch, and that i will not be continuing this one, but [THIS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156953)

 

**Author's Note:**

> uwu what's dis? 
> 
>  
> 
> Crack treated very  
> Very  
> Seriously. 
> 
> And Victor no-
> 
>  
> 
> Make sure to leave comments and kudos 
> 
> ( ˘ ³˘)❤


End file.
